In production of shoes, particularly in production of sport shoes, EVA materials such as EVA foams are widely used for inner sole and midsole portions, etc. Heretofore, for adhesion of EVA, a solvent type adhesive such as a polychloroprene type has been used. However, a solvent type adhesive is unfavorable in view of safety and sanitation of workers and environment, since a large amount of an organic solvent such as toluene, hexane, cyclohexane, heptane, ethyl acetate or methyl ethyl ketone is used.
Accordingly, demand for an aqueous adhesive is increasing year after year, and several proposals have already been made (JP-A-2000-303043 (claim 3, Examples 1 to 6), JP-A-2001-19805 (claim 4, Examples 1 to 3)). However, such conventional aqueous adhesives are insufficient in normal state strength and water resistant strength, and there are still various problems practically.